Demonios
by Mikah Valyria
Summary: Saben todo de ti, son demonios que te atormentan haciéndolo ver lo qué has hecho mal. Demostrando tu verdadera naturaleza. Te conocen tan bien que ya son parte de tu existencia. Fics participantes del reto #29 "Viñetas"; del foro "Alas Negras, Palabras negras".
1. Nerviosismo-Theon

**_Los siguientes fics participan del reto #29 "Viñetas"; del foro "Alas negras, palabras negras"._**

**_Disclaimer: los personajes son propiedad de George R. R. Martin_**

**#Nerviosismo-Theon**

Qué bien, Theon. Temes a un hombre, a un HOMBRE. ¿Adónde quedo ese jovencito valiente, con aires de arrogancia y diestro con el arco? Lejos, muy lejos. Atrás se enterraron tus días de gloria, lujuria, soberbia, pasión… ¿Falta algo más?

Observas con ojos abiertos como platos la posición del cuchillo que besa con frialdad la punta de tus dedos, próximo al terror. Tu verdugo sonríe. Puedes ver la hilera de dientes, sorprendentemente blancos. Completos. Tú tenías una dentadura bonita, sumamente encantadora. Ni un diente roto, mucho menos muelas cariadas.

«No me gusta tu sonrisa» te dijo un día, frunciendo el ceño. «Mi padre me contó de ti. Te reías en su cara, ¿No? Ni falta hace que niegues. Le haré un favor, y me lo agradecerá.».

Te ordenó que abrieras la boca. Te negaste, ladeando la cabeza. Eso enfadó al bastardo, que muerto de risa, te rompió los dientes de un mazazo.

Y luego llegó la extracción de muelas. ¡Ay, que doloroso! Creías que no había nada peor que eso, hasta que tus dedos comenzaron a desprenderse de su piel a fuerza de la navaja.

Retornas al presente, percibiendo las piernas flaquear. Los nervios se apoderan de todos tus sentidos, convirtiéndote en una muñeca de trapo, perdiendo el relleno de su interior y descociéndose poco a poco.

Quieres gritar, reír. O llorar. ¿Por qué no ambas cosas a la vez? Accedes a tu única herramienta casi servible: la suplica. Sí, deberá tener compasión, ¿No?

─Por favor señor, por favor─ caes tan bajo que lo llamas "señor" cuando no es más que un asqueroso bastardo. Lo consideras así. Si te atrevieras a decirlo…

Esa mirada de hielo te traspasa, tan serio de repente. La sonrisa se le borra del rostro y te lamentas por osar abrir la boca.

─ ¿Señor?─la indignación se palpa en su fina voz. ─Repítelo, por favor.

Repites obediente como un perro faldero. Si tuvieras rabo lo meterías entre las piernas.

Y lo comprendes tarde, DEMASIADO tarde. Ramsay estira las comisuras de sus labios de esa manera especial que conoces tan bien. Cada gesto, mirada y palabras que emite su ser la analizas con la precisión justa.

En un rápido movimiento, imperceptible a tus ojos presos de los nervios, raja la epidermis de tu dedo corazón. El ardor insoportable te azota incansable, ardiente.

El procedimiento es el de siempre: dejará la carne expuesta al aire, para que continúe quemando, punzando, acongojando tu pesar.

Te cumplirá un último deseo. Pides el alivio que tanto anhelas.

─Córtalo, por favor.


	2. Capa-Sansa

**#Capa-Sansa Stark**

La capa que cuelga de tus hombros es rosada, y en el centro de ella se dibuja un hombre desollado boca abajo. Da la impresión de estar salpicada por gotitas de sangre, que te producen un ligero estremecimiento al pensar que en cualquier momento tu reciente esposo entrará a la habitación matrimonial.

¿Cómo es que llegaste allí? Ah, sí, claro: confiaste en la persona equivocada. Lo creías tu salvador, accediste a sus pantomimas… ¿Y que hizo Petyr por ti? Te vendió. Poco le importaste. Caíste tarde en darte cuenta de que lo único que quería de ti era poseer el Norte, un trato con los Bolton. Y la clausula que sellaba el trato consistía en tu unión con el hijo bastardo—no bastardo, ahora legitimado—de Roose Bolton.

No tenías opción alguna. O accedías o serías casada a la fuerza. Entonces esbozaste tu mejor sonrisa, utilizaste los encantos inculcados de dama y te enfrentaste al peor de los castigos.

Ahora estás casada con un Bolton, la familia que traicionó a sangre fría a tu madre y hermano mayor.

¡Qué buena suerte tienes, pequeña Sansa! No te sabes niña. Has crecido en los últimos años transcurridos. El reflejo del espejo te devuelve una silueta sutil, esbelta. Las curvas naturales de mujer se han desarrollado completamente, una pieza preciosa, pura y virgen para tu señor. Eso es lo que te han aconsejado, llamarlo señor.

Escuchaste atrocidades del hombre que te acompañara por las noches. Que caza a mujeres por deporte, que su actividad favorita es el desollamiento de humanos. Posee perras feroces, salvajes, tan sádicas igual que él. Y nadie, absolutamente nadie, ha logrado obtener su perdón. Una bestia, un monstruo.

¿Recuerdas cuando soñabas con príncipes? Tu tía huyó con uno. Fantaseabas en la llegada de un príncipe a tu vida, caballero o gran señor. Casi alcanzaste la gloria al conocer a Joffrey Baratheon. Muy pronto tus ilusiones se destrozaron al ver que los príncipes no son bondad.

Este es tu segundo matrimonio. Caes de mal en peor. Primero con el gnomo putero. Y en el presente…

Lo ves abrir la puerta, lleno de ímpetu y fiereza. Su mirada de hielo es cruel. Los cabellos negros le caen por la barbilla. No es poseedor de belleza alguna. ¿Es tu karma apegarte a monstruos?

─Hola, mí amada esposa. ¿Estás lista para tu noche de bodas?─pregunta, y la poca voluntad que conservas se esfuma como cenizas al viento.


	3. Fuerte Terror-Domeric Bolton

**#Fuerte Terror-Domeric Bolton**

Tu comportamiento melancólico a menudo lo asocian con el dragón Rhaegar Targaryen. Por supuesto que no posees el cabello de plata, ni los ojos violáceos. Las hebras de tu cabeza son oscuras como las noches sin estrellas, y tus pupilas recuerdan a la escarcha.

Compartes sus costumbres: eres un buen espadachín, cabalgas con total destreza y tocas el arpa. Liberas dulces y armoniosas notas de las cuerdas que se adaptan a tus dedos.

Pero hay algo que te falta, lo que la muchedumbre tiene y tú no: hermanos. Siempre te preguntaste porque tu madre no quedaba en cinta. Más tarde comprendiste que no era tan fértil. Entonces, si no lo era… ¿De qué manera llegaste al mundo?

No es cosa fácil criarse entre los corredores de Fuerte Terror. Sus pasillos de piedra vieja, marcados con la sangre de los siglos anteriores, muestra de sufrimiento y torturas a manos de los Bolton, tus predecesores, te causaban miedo de pequeño. Sufrías constantes pesadillas en las noches. Veías los rostros en carne viva, desangrándose, con sus gritos desgarradores aturdiendo tus oídos. Incluso, un día juraste ver a un hombre sin piel tendido a los pies de la cama.

Superaste tus temores, demostrando la gentilidad de tu alma, cosa rara en el linaje de los Bolton.

Fuiste escudero en las montañas. Tiempos felices, aunque helados. ¡Te encariñaste con los hijos de Lord Redfort! En ellos plasmabas tu gran deseo anhelado, la dicha de tener hermanos.

Hasta que un día, te enteraste por boca de Hediondo que tu padre tuvo un hijo extramatrimonial. ¡Qué alegre te sentiste! Los Dioses parecieron escuchar tus plegarias, alabados sean.

Localizaste la choza de tu pariente, ubicada en la espesura del bosque. De fuera demostraba desolación, hambre, humildad. Te acercaste y una señora te atendió. Su mirar era extraño, sus palabras cargadas de metal.

Le confesaste que eras hermano de su hijo. Alzó las cejas, contempló el paisaje de fuera con gesto pensativo. Te prometió que le haría saber tus buenas intenciones. Caíste en la trampa, pobre animalillo.

Ahora estas arrepentido por haber huido de la Fortaleza a escondidas. Hiciste caso omiso a tu padre que te lo prohibió. Mejor dicho, te advirtió lo que sucedería. Pero a ti no te importo, solo querías conocerlo.

El veneno corre por tus venas, infectándote de pies a cabeza. Tu estomago duele como el filo de las cuchillas.

Frente a ti, Ramsay Nieve, la persona a quien profesarías cariño sonríe de lado.


End file.
